Bonding
by Seraphinite
Summary: Oh, how Kimiko loved to wake up and feel his body beside hers...Chamiko Oneshot


**This is a little one-shot between Kimiko and Chase's lizard form. He is so cut when he goes in BEAST MODE. Am I the only one who thinks that? This was going to be a lemon…but, I decided to change my mind. Is it really Bestiality if the animal is sophisticated and knows human speech, can walk on two legs, and has 5 fingers….? I really don't know. After this I'll write another chapter for Secret Love. Also, I'm kind of starting to hate "Present Tense…" Don't know why. On the verge of deleting it but, I'm going to give it a chance ^^**

**Disclaimer- Do you REALLY think I own XS? None of us do except Christy hue (however the hell you spell her last name X3)**

**-Phoenix the Pimp**

**-X-**

Kimiko snuggled closer to her lover. Frowning at his lack of warmth she whimpered, refusing to open her eyes. Tightening her closed eyes she sighed. Moving her arms around his 'body' she noticed her arm became _colder _when she moved it around his 'body'. There was no warmth. Hell, 'he' wasn't even breathing! Opening her eyes she saw a pillow. A black satin covered pillow. Kind of like everything else in the room. The curtains were satin; the covers, even his robe…don't ask how she knew what his robes felt like… Kimiko pushed the pillow away from her body roughly, hearing the dry sound of sating against sating rubbing against each other. _So much for hoping for a morning snuggle…_Kimiko thought.

"Stupid overgrown lizard." She muttered angrily. Lying under the covers she crossed her arms. Her legs rubbed against another as she pulled the covers closely. Why did Master Fung have to give them the holidays off? Why couldn't they just stay at the temple like Omi and you know…hang out? But, no, instead Master Fung thought it would be best if they spent the holidays with their families…Raimundo with his family of seven in Rio, Clay with his sister and father in Texas, Omi…well…Kimiko hated to say it but, Omi had no family, and herself with her papa. It wasn't that Kimiko didn't want to spend Christmas with her papa it was just….well…he wasn't in Japan regularly so it would kind of a waste of time to go there and not be able to spend Christmas with him. She had Keiko. But, then again Keiko had her own life. She couldn't just hang out with Kimiko all her life. Instead of Kimiko, Keiko had more than one friend.

_What's the point of going back to Japan if everyone hates you? _Kimiko though with a prickle of pain. Keiko was her only friend. Other than the guys at the temple of course. Everyone else just though she a rich snob and casted her aside for nothing. Calling her names, bullying her, beating her up…but that was another story.

Kimiko shook her head. It was bad enough to start thinking about those things again…and it was worse that she was crying. Kimiko sat up, pulling the covers off her body. They were only covering her legs from ankle down. Wiping her eyes slowly she pushed it out of her mind. It was worse to cry. And it was even worse to cry at Chase's house. AKA….her boyfriend. Master Fung didn't know about them…no one did. Save Jack of course who only kept their secret because Chase had almost cut his hand off with a knife. Chuckling at the memory she looked at her pink underwear with little chibi kitten heads. It was so kawaii. But, she only wore then because Chase insisted it was a warm night. Even though it was only 40 degrees. He was so cute when he was trying to hide the fact that he was horny. But, of course she gave him nothing that night but a kiss on the cheek and goodnight…much to his displeasure.

Pulling the rest of her covers off she shivered against the cold. For some reason Chase loved the cold. He always said it added to the 'evil flavor'. Kimiko laughed to herself as she put her feet on the carpet. When she was hanging out with Chase he was FAR from evil. They always cuddled, kissed, and talked for hours on end. Evil. HA! Right. Looking at the black chair in the middle of them room she saw her sweatpants. The ones that Chase insisted that she didn't need. Kimiko rolled her eyes as she walked over to the chair. Chase had this strange obsession with the color black. It was strange…Pulling on her pink sweatpants she looked at the mirror next to the chair and giggled. She looked like a pink teletubby recruit. Hell, even her t-shirt was pink! Though Kimiko would not forgive Chase for leaving her in the room alone and replacing his body with a_ pillow_. So cliché.

Stepping out into the large hallway Kimiko face palmed mentally. Of course Chase had to have the biggest hallways with two passages. Left and right. Both seemed endless. How Chase never got lost Kimiko didn't know. At least Wuya left to go train on a far island. That part Kimiko was happy about. Feeling a small push against her leg Kimiko looked down. Seeing a large tiger she noticed he was wearing a tribe looking collar. Probably it's past or something. The tigers' large amber eyes looked at her as if waiting for her to command it. Kimiko remembered Chase saying something about how he gave her power over the tigers like him. Not all the power but, just enough to command them. Smiling at the large wild cat she reached out and stroked its ear. Noting how the tiger seemed to relax.

"Can you please take me to where chase is?" She asked. Even if she had command over him she still felt obligated to be polite. She also took note of the surprised gleam in its eyes when she said 'please'. Most likely Chase never said 'please' or Kimiko guessed 'thank you'

The tiger nodded its broad head and walked in front of her. Closing Chase's bedroom door she followed the tiger. Taking the left passage Kimiko sighed….it was going to be a long walk.

**-X- **

Kimiko felt as if they had gone through endless passageways. And never once did the tiger stop or look confused. Kimiko could not but, help but fell a little sad for the tiger. Forced to serve Chase for all eternity…Kimiko was broken out of her thoughts when the tiger suddenly stopped. Kimiko looked up and saw two_ huge_ white doors, looking at the tiger she saw it had pushed its head through the little crack and slid in. Seeing bright light on the other end Kimiko pushed the door open.

Kimiko closed her eyes against the bright light and opened them when it seemed to dim a little bit. Looking around she saw Chase. No. Not the handsome, wizard, human-looking Chase that she loved to cuddle with. But, instead she saw a huge, green and black, sleeping lizard that tried to kill her in Showdowns in the middle of the floor. He wasn't cute. And he wasn't ugly. He was like…in the in-between. He looked kind of like a puppy. Remembering the tiger Kimiko quickly thanked the tiger and started to walk towards…Chase? Kimiko wasn't quite sure if it WAS Chase. I mean he could have two separate personalities. One calm and the other...Well…crazy and blood thirsty.

Hesitantly aware the tiger was walking away she gulped. What if she got attacked? Or worse….eaten. Kimiko stopped and shivered. Upon a closer look she noticed he was curled up in a ball. Kind of like how a cat would sleep. Slightly relaxing she began to walk closer. Once she was close enough to feel his breathe against her feet and knelled down.

Until then Kimiko was not aware of his actual lizard form height. He was huge….10 feet long! His head was thicker than her waist and thighs put together, the base of his tail was as thick as the tiger that showed her around head, and his fangs were as thick as both of her finger put together….the spikes on his back moved up and down slowly. In beat with his deep breathing. Each breathe he took was loud and warm.

"Ummmmm…Chase?" Kimiko whispered. Not sure if it was wise to wake him up. Even though Chase was her boyfriend she was still wary of his lizard form. No wonder Chase's human form was so tall. For a brief moment Kimiko considered the notion or petting him. She decided against it. If there was one thing she learned from the temple was to never touch anything that might harm you. Or kill you.

"Chase…Wake up." Kimiko whispered putting some distance between her and the large lizard demon. Kimiko looked at him again. Yeah…he was a demon.

"CHASE!" Kimiko yelled immediately regretting it. Putting her hands to her mouth she gulped. A large growl emitted from Chase's throat. _Fuck. _Kimiko thought as his eyes snapped open. Even his eye was big. It was as big as a small baby sized dinner plate. The tiny feral slit replaced the usual circle that was normally there. Well not for Chase. As in the every other human being in the world. Lifting his head Chase looked at her. There was no wild snarl or large fangs glowering at her. He was…calm. Kimiko put her hands away from her mouth and placed them on the floor. Her legs had fallen asleep and her knees hurt from sitting the marble floor after so long. Looking back at him, Kimiko noticed Chase looked bored. Well, he didn't_ look_ bored…he just seemed like it.

"Well? You woke me up little one." He began. His voice held no anger or rage at her. He seemed as she had suspected. Bored. "Now what?"

"Huh? I wanted to know why you weren't in bed when…ugh…" Kimiko trailed off. Even if she was the Dragon of Fire she was still wary. Chase had taken control of her element thousands of times….

"Why I wasn't in bed? I had to train…now again I ask." He narrowed his eyes. Flicking his thick tail from his body in irritation. "Why did you wake me?"

"I don't know….!" Kimiko huffed…She was the Dragon of Fire. She was supposed to be brave and have courage. But, how could you have courage when you're facing a ten foot lizard?" Didn't think so. "Sorry…" she muttered. Chase sighed…or chuckled. His voice sounding like sandpaper.

"Come.' He growled. Lifting his arm he blinked. He was…inviting her to sleep with him…Kimiko paled. Chase snapped. "Do you really believe I would hurt you? Do you really think that low of me Kimiko? I have far better control of my instincts then most people…I would never hurt you." Kimiko felt guilty. All this time she thought he would claw and attack her. Maybe kill her.

"Sorry…" She whispered. Going on all fours she crawled to him. She still hesitated at each step but, she didn't stop. If she did it would only cause more drama then nessicary crawling under his outstretched arm Kimiko felt his skin. A lizard skin was rough. No surprise there. His pale belly was hard and tight. There were no soft and cuddly parts. Only tight, warm, slightly loose reptilian skin. Closing his arm around his small body Chase waited until she got in her signature sleeping fetal position. Moving his head he out his muzzle…or nose on her shoulder. Also wrapping his tail around them.

"Sorry Chas-."

"Don't….I understand my love." He rumbled. Kimiko snuggled closer to Chase and _not _that pillow. Kimiko sighed softly…Closing her eyes.

"Kimiko?" Chase asked.

"Yeah snuggles?" She felt Chase shiver. Oh, how she loved that nickname. Though he was far from 'snuggly'.

"Don't use that nickname….Oh, and please do me a favor."

"Ugh…what?"

"Take off your pants…and shirt."

**-X-**

**U MAD BRO?**


End file.
